William's Change
by Jessica Charlotte
Summary: William Lemora has been in love with Buffy Summers for the past three years. He's finally going to do something about it.
1. Prologue

William's Change  
  
Jessica Charlotte  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon owns ALL characters of BTVS. Oh yeah, he  
  
also owns the characters of ATS.  
  
Summary: S'all in the prologue.  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
He had loved Buffy Summers for three years now. Every one of those three years, he  
  
was in every single class with her. But it could never be. He, a scrawny geek with curly  
  
light brown-blond hair, was nothing compared to her. Her blond hair, straight one day,  
  
curly the next, sparkling emerald eyes, tan skin, pouty lips, sculpted body. Buffy  
  
Summers was a goddess. But she was a little spitfire of a goddess. Heavy makeup, black  
  
leather, rumor had it that she'd be willing to try anything with anyone. God, he hoped  
  
not. He knew his desire was in vain, but he desperately wanted her for himself. He  
  
remembered the day he met her when she first came to Sunndydale High....  
She walked into the building, black miniskirt swaying around her hips.  
  
She looked down at a sheet she held in her hand before walking to a  
  
locker, the locker right next to his. As she fumbled with the combination  
  
lock in frustration, her books fell landing in a messy heap. Combination  
  
forgotten, she groaned as she bent down to gather her schoolbooks. He  
  
was still in his trance before he bent down to help her. As they stood up  
  
and he handed her the rest of her stuff, she thanked him, and introduced  
  
herself. Realizing he was being rude, he hastened to introduce himself  
  
and offer to show her around. She thanked him for his generous offer and  
  
they agreed on a time. As they walked down the hall together towards the  
  
office, he was the only one who noticed the gaping and disbelieving stares  
  
that he, William, would be walking with such a beautiful girl. He just  
  
pushed his glasses back up on his nose and stood tall.  
  
They continued talking to each other once in a while. But she began hanging with  
  
the infamously known 'Bad Crowd'. He began to see her less and less, but he loved her  
  
all the same. The next year, their lockers were placed next to each other again. In the  
  
mornings, there was some small talk. When he got contacts and she complimented him,  
  
with a 'you look good', his heart swelled and he ducked his head with a shy smile. Well,  
  
he had waited long enough. She wasn't going to initiate anything if he stayed the same  
  
nervous person. It was time for a change. He just hoped she would notice him now. He  
  
sighed and shook his head before marching up the stairs, ignoring the hungry and jealous  
  
stares he got from several of his peers, and into Sunnydale High.  
A/N: Not trying to offend geeks. I love them and hang out with several. So in a bizarre  
  
way, I am a geek. But then again I'm not because I'm not a straight A student. However.  
  
I'm just going to stop talking now. 


	2. Chapter One

Nobody's Perfect  
  
Jessica Charlotte  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not stealing BTVS or ATS characters. Whedon owns them. Don't sue.  
A/N: Special thanxs to the following for the great reviews:  
  
golden+girl736  
  
Ultrawoman  
  
AnDrEwSrObOt  
  
Caitlin  
  
Sami  
  
You guys have inspired me to write another chapter. So, thanxs and I'm glad ya like it.  
  
Chapter One:  
As he sauntered up to his locker cooly and turned the combination, he tried as hard as possible to play it cool. He pretended not to notice when Buffy walked to her  
  
locker, yet again right next to his. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, waiting  
  
for her to notice him. Although he didn't think she would recognize him.  
But she did. "William?" she asked, a smile blooming on her lips. She was  
  
looking sexy as ever in black low rise jeans and a crimson halter-top, blond hair curling  
  
around her shoulders.  
"'Ello, pet," he replied praying to whoever was listening that he didn't screw this  
  
up.  
She shifted her books in her arms and walked around him in a circle, eyeing him  
  
appreciatively. "Wow, William. Before you looked great, but now, you're bound to have  
  
girls throwing themselves at your feet." She came to a stop in front of him and smirked,  
  
"Anyone in particular?"  
  
His scarred eyebrow rose and he said a lot more calmly then he felt, "Wouldn't  
  
you love to know, ducks. Anyways, name is Spike now, not William. William is a  
  
sodden poofters name."  
"Spike," she said, as if getting a feel for the way it rolled off her tongue. "Okay,  
  
Spike, what's your first class?"  
  
"Chemistry, you?"  
"Same. Wanna head over there together?"  
He saw Willow and Xander off in the distance. "Thanks, luv. But I think I'm  
  
gonna go visit my friends. Maybe I'll catch up with you at lunch."  
She nodded and watched him walk off, before closing her locker and heading off  
  
towards the chemistry lab.  
A/N: Stay tuned for chapter two:  
  
Spike gets closer with Buffy and begins to learn that she may not be the complete bad ass  
  
people think she is. Friendship fluff: W/B, S/B, W/S, X/S, X/B, B/A, B/F, S/D. 


	3. Chapter Two

William's Change  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
He walked towards the cafeteria, his duster swinging behind him. He had  
  
survived so far and he hoped that he wouldn't screw his "new look" up by his shyness  
  
showing through. But so far, he was doing great. As he pushed open the doors and  
  
scanned the crowd of eating students for his friends, he heard a male voice call out, "Yo,  
  
Spike!" He turned to the direction of the voice and saw Angelus waving to him.  
  
Walking over to the table of the 'Bad Crowd', he began to get nervous. He looked around  
  
at them, his eyes momentarily pausing on Buffy, who was smirking with a raised  
  
eyebrow.  
  
"Well?" he asked impatiently. "Haven't got all day, you know."  
  
Drusilla purred up at him seductively, "Well, Spike, we were just wondering what  
  
spurred such a change in you."  
  
"Hmm, I s'pose it was a girl," he replied, thinking of a way to get himself out of  
  
his situation. He noticed Angelus and Parker nodding understandingly. "But then again,  
  
maybe I was tired of being a bloody pathetic school boy and wanted a change. Who  
  
knows?" He walked away calmly, not turning back. 


	4. Chapter Three

William's Change  
  
Jessica Charlotte  
  
A/N: Thanxs for the reviews! I'm glad that you guys like this story. Sorry for not  
  
updating..school was stressful with finals and whatnot. The next chapter that will be up  
  
for one of my stories will be 'Daydreamer'. Hope you guys like this chapter, and  
  
remember to review!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Buffy and Faith both cocked their heads to the side, checking out Spike's hotness.  
  
They looked at each other, nodding in unison, before bursting out in laughter. The guys  
  
stared at them quizzically, not understanding the joke.  
  
@@!@!@!@@  
  
Meanwhile, at Spike's table.  
  
Xander motioned his fork over to the table where Buffy was sitting while leaning  
  
in conspiratorially towards Spike. "So, you finally gonna work up the nerve to ask her  
  
out, Captain Peroxide?"  
  
Spike glared at him half-heartedly, "I told you not to call me that you bloody  
  
wanker! And regarding the Buffy issue, the jury's still out on that one."  
  
Willow sat down cheerfully, "Hi, guys! What's up?" She noticed Spike's  
  
direction of focus before sighing. "I still don't see why you don't just ask her out yet,"  
  
she said, almost like a mother giving her son relationship advice. "It doesn't necessarily  
  
have to be a date, you know. Like my mother said a-"  
  
"All good relationships start off with good foundations," Xander and Spike  
  
finished for her.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm being a bloody poof. I just really like her and don't wa-"  
  
"Want to screw up because you really, really like her?" Anya finished for him in  
  
monotone, sitting down next to Xander, her boyfriend. "To put it plainly, Buffy's hot.  
  
The longer amount of time that you waste whining about the proper way of professing  
  
your love to her, the more guys she'll meet, maybe one of them will be a long-term guy."  
  
Xander grinned and slung an arm around Anya's shoulder, "Isn't she just the most  
  
insightful person you ever did meet?"  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Buffy was casually leaning on the school building, one leg bent so that her foot  
  
was resting flat against the wall. She was flicking the flame of her heavy sterling silver  
  
lighter on and off. She didn't smoke, couldn't stand the idea of it, but she liked the  
  
dragon that was etched into the side. Plus she had to keep up her image of being a  
  
pyromaniac, seeing as how everyone thought that she burnt down the gym of her last  
  
school.  
  
Spike walked over to her, "Hey, luv. Waiting for someone are we?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Who, me? Nah, I'm just hanging around." There was a  
  
comfortable silence as she scrutinized him before asking, "So really, William, what is  
  
with the change? Not that it doesn't suit you, because you do look pretty damn hot."  
  
"There are a few reasons I guess," he began after a moment's pondering.  
  
"Partially for a girl, to get her to notice me, but I kind of wanted a change. Gets bloody  
  
boring being the same for five years."  
  
She nodded, "I get what you mean. It can be hard for everyone to stereotype you  
  
as a specific group. Hell, that's part of the reason I dress like I do. And I have fun  
  
looking like this, plus it's always entertaining to see what new rumors are floating around  
  
about me." She sent him a sardonic grin, "Give it a couple days and you'll have your  
  
rumors of your very own."  
  
"Give me an example of something that isn't true," he dared her.  
  
"Well, hmm," she started, "What's the best not true rumor I have had floating  
  
around? There are a few. Like me always being a badass, no. In fact, although I'm  
  
shamed to admit it, I used to be head cheerleader, bitchier than Cordelia. I actually did  
  
burn down my gym, but tried to put out the fire. Oh! I also don't do everything and  
  
anything with every guy I meet." She glanced around, checking to see if anyone was  
  
within earshot. She motioned Spike closer with a crook of her finger, until he could feel  
  
her warm breath on his neck. "In fact, I haven't done anything with anyone." She pulled  
  
away from him and smirked as he understood her implications. "If you tell anyone that,  
  
I'll have to hurt you."  
  
Just then, the bell rang and Buffy pushed off the wall and started walking to her  
  
next class, leaving Spike behind as he watched her walk away from him.  
  
A/N: what did ya think? 


	5. Chapter Four

William's Change  
  
Jessica Charlotte  
  
A/N: again....so sorry for the lack of updates....but they are finally arriving! YAY!!! So many reviews will be warmly welcomed.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Spike approached his friends outside the school with a goofy smile on his face. "He did it!" Xander laughed. "He finally did it!"  
  
"No, unfortunately not," Spike said. "But something almost that good happened."  
  
"Ooh," Willow squealed. "What happened?"  
  
Spike smirked mischievously, "I'd tell you, but then she'd have to hurt me."  
  
Willow's eyes widened dramatically. "That good?" He nodded. "Are we talking ten-year-old slumber party, or a pint of Ben and Jerry's full out dish time?"  
  
Spike smiled widely, "The latter." Willow began jumping up and down, squealing, and hyperventilating. He was about to join her when he looked over her shoulder and saw Buffy walk out of the school. He coughed and elbowed Willow in the ribs, who instantly shut up.  
  
Buffy walked up to him and stopped, seemingly not even noticing Willow or Xander. She motioned to her friends who were hanging out in the parking lot. "We're Bronzing it tonight. You in?"  
  
He stared at her in awe and shock for a few moments before replying, "What time?"  
  
"Eight, to when we get kicked out."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. It's kind of intimidating hanging out with your friends." He motioned to Willow and Xander. "Mind if I bring along some reinforcements?"  
  
Buffy looked at his friends, her eyes scanning them. "Sure," she smiled warmly at the three of them. "It'll be a party. See you then."  
  
She turned and walked into the parking lot, smoothly sliding in the front passenger seat of Faith's black Mustang convertible.  
  
Willow turned to Spike and said, "Oh my Goddess! We just got invited, us, the infamous "nerd squad", to go and hang out with the "bad crowd" at the Bronze! This will take a lot of preparation!" She glanced at her Tweety Bird watch. "And we only have five hours until we're supposed to meet them. I say we hit my house, Xander's, and then yours. Let's go!" She hurried off in the direction of her green Volkswagen Beetle, dragging Spike and Xander behind. 


End file.
